The other Malfoy Child
by skyblue30712
Summary: There was a child, girl, before Scorpius, but only Draco and Astoria knew about her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What do you mean a girl?!" Exclaimed Draco. "It has to be a boy! It's the Malfoy tradition!"

"Well, I though you were all about breaking tradition!" Astoria, extremely tired wife argued back. Yes, the baby was a girl, but Astoria couldn't bear to rid of a helpless baby, especially her own.

"Fine Astoria, we will wait until the baby is a year, maybe she will have white blond hair and silver eyes, to at least carry on some sort of tradition."

Astoria nodded, though she didn't agree, but there was no point in arguing with Draco. She looked down in her arms. Her daughter, hardly an hour old, was sleeping so peacefully. She looked so harmless and vulnerable to the world, like anything could wreck her beautiful face.

Well, she still needs a name! Astoria thought.

"Draco, what will we call her?" Asked Astoria.

"I don't know…do you have any ideas?"

Astoria thought for a moment.

"Everyone in your family been named after constellations and stars, we could give her an constellation name?" And carry on the "tradition".

Like Draco was at all traditional.

Draco nodded. He went to a bookcase and found a book about space.

He handed it to Astoria. She flipped to a page about constellations and stars.

Astoria looked for a while. All the names seemed stupid and ugly to her. She gave up trying to find a pretty name and handed the book to Draco.

"Look Draco and see if you can find something sensible."

Draco hesitated before opening the book. He looked for a few moments before saying,

"What about Capella?" He looked down at Astoria who was lying on the bed. " *It's the eleventh brightest star in the sky, and it symbolizes wealth and immortality."

"I think its perfect Draco! And we can call her Cale for short!"

"What ever makes you happy", said a Draco, who was fed up with his wife's antics

Astoria hugged newly named Cale to her chest.

" Here that baby, that's your new name!" Cale cooed in reply.

**Research from; **** name-numerology/capella/**

** . **

** /babyname/Capella**


	2. Cale grows up

I'm sorry if this chapter isn't clear. It was awkward to write…..

Chapter 2

By now, little Capella was almost a year old, and Astoria couldn't be prouder of her. She learned how to walk when she was only six months, and could talk by now, (but only Astoria and Draco understood her for the most part) Even Draco seemed to have warmed up to her, yet he didn't forget Astoria's promise. When Capella opened her eyes for the first time, about three hours after she was born, Astoria and Draco noticed she had large, medium brown eyes, much like Astoria.

" Well, at least wait and see if she has blonde hair! Please Draco!" Begged

Astoria.

Now Draco wasn't one to disagree with, but the pleading look in his wife's eyes made him agree, just this time.

Unfortunately, when Cale was about four months, she started to get hair, and while it was blonde, it was much darker, like a honey blonde, probably meaning she would get brown hair when she was older. Now a year had gone by, meaning it was time for Cale to go. Astoria pleaded and begged Draco. At first he comforted her, telling her it was simply the best for there child, she wouldn't be shunned my their family for being a girl. But as it drew on for seconds, minutes, and hours, he completely lost it and grew very angry and suddenly, slapped Astoria across the face. Both Astoria and Draco were both stunned. Astoria ran up crying up to their room, locking the door tight for the rest of the night, banishing Draco from their bed. Draco was shocked. What the hell had he done? He sunk onto the couch and buried his face in his hands, sobbing. He didn't want to be like this. He was better then his father. Cale crying for food interrupted his trail of thoughts.

Ten years later…..

" Le reponse, Cassidy?" Asked her teacher.

" Err, uh, je sais pas?" Replied Cassidy. She was not at all paying attention again. It wasn't like she cared about school anyway, that wasn't the main problem in her life. She stared at the clock. She could have sworn that at _least _twenty minutes had passed. The clock read eleven. Three minutes had passed.

"Cassidy!" Cassidy snapped back to attention. The teacher gave a stern look to her and continued on with the lesson.

" Maintenant, si tu…"

The teachers voice trailed on and Cassidy stopped listening. What was the point? Isn't that what books were for, learning...and escaping.

" PSS!" Cassidly looked around startled and turned to see Nicki. "PASS THIS TO DIAMOND!" She said in a loud whisper. Cassidy rolled her eyes and passed it to Diamond, who was making sure she didn't read it. As if she wanted to. Still, it would be nice if they ever included her.

" Cass, CASSIDY! The bell rang!" Cassidy's friend Alice nudged her shoulder. Cassidy blankly looked up at her, then the clock. She had to put on her ugly glasses to see it. It was noon. Cassidy ate lunch and pretended to be interested in what her friend Grace had to say about Jimmy, a boy she had a HUGE crush on. Finally, at the end of the day when Cassidy was walking home with her brother in the late June afternoon, she though about the daydream she'd been thinking about all day. It was about her being someone special, very special, with a big role in the world and never ignored like she was. Maybe even so special she was even a bit… Magical.

**Okay, so I mainly based this chapter after my experience at school. Lol I'm so not popular….**

**AND…. The reason I did the ten years later was because the first part I wrote was WAAYYY to short.**


	3. Not my imagination!

Chapter Three

It was now summer, and so far it had been pretty good. Nice and relaxing, no school, no work, and no annoying teachers.

Cassidy's mom poked her head into her room.

"Cassidy, can you get the mail for me?"

"Sure Mum." Cassidy replied. She needed something to do anyway. She grabbed her glasses and headed downstairs. She walked outside to the mail box.

There never anything for me. Grumbled Cassidy as she flipped through the mail. Humph. Bills, taxes, letter for mom, letter for dad, card for brother, letter for Miss Cassidy Vincent? She ran home, threw the mail on the kitchen table, and raced to her room to open her letter. It read;

Miss Cassidy Vincent

The yellow room upstairs

Number 101

Coconut Ave

Vancouver, Canada

North America

Gee, how much more specific could they get?

She slowly unfolded the letter.

Miss Cassidy Vincent,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

Cassidy closed the letter, confused. What was this, some kind of practical joke? She noticed also enclosed in the letter there seem to be some kind of school supplies list.

" Hmm better show this to my mum, maybe she knows this Minerva person."

Cassidy raced down stairs yelling;

" MUM MUM MUM LOOK AT THIS!"

She ran over and gave it to her mom. He mom took the letter and read it silently.

She smiled and turned to Cassidy.

" What kind of practical joke are you playing me this time Cassy?" She laughed. Cassidy was slightly disappointed. She was hoping her mum knew about this.

" Mum I just got this letter in the mail, I know nothing about it. What do you think it is? Cassidy said.

Her mum thought for a moment then repliyed;

" I don't know what it is, but I'm guessing its some sort of advertisement for a magic shop in London. They could've found out your name from your Facebook."

"I guess your right." Said Cassidy to her mom. " Still it would be awesome if a magic school was real."

She went back up to her room to think. Inside of her when she first read the letter, she thought maybe her mum knew about this school and that it was real.

To bad, maybe I'll…

Her thoughts were interrupted by what looked like a very fat bird flying by her window.

He's going to fly right into my room! Thought Cassidy.

Just as she was about to close the window, Cassidy spotted what looked like a letter in the bird's claws. She looked closer and realized that the letter read;

"Hogwarts!" She gasped. Suddenly the bird flew right in her room, through the window, dropped the letter on the ground, and left. Puzzled, Cassidy picked up the letter, opened it and read that it said the same thing as the first letter.

Cassidy thought about telling her mom, put she would probably have the same answer, saying that the Hogwarts Company paid for the owls to do that. She threw the letters in the garbage. Instantly, There was a knock on the door. Cassidy ran down the stairs and opened the door. There was a package on the floor. It read, MISS CASSIDY VINCENT. She grabbed some scissors and opened it. In there was a bunch of the letters, and, the weird thing was, it seemed all the letters were talking, saying the message on the letter. Okay, this is getting really strange, thought Cassidy. She thought about stalkers, spammers, and kidnappers that might be after her. She called for her mom.

" What's wrong honey?" Asked her mom.

Cassidy told her about all the letters and the owl. Her mom looked just as scared as Cassidy.

" I-its probably just for the company dear."

"I don't know mom, it sounds like it might be real!" Exclaimed Cassidy.

" No it's just a figment of your imagination!" Argued her mom back.

Cassidy stormed up stairs. It WAS real, she knew it.


	4. We meet Twlight

Chapter Four

"I'm going to London and there's no way you can stop ME!" Exclaimed Cassidy to her parents the next morning.

" And where are you going to get the money from, you have what, fifty bucks?" Said her dad.

What Cassidy's parents didn't know was since she was eight; she had being saving in her money, refusing to spend it in case of some sort of emergency. Well this seemed like a perfect example of an emergency. She told her father about the letter, and he looked at her funny and pushed her away. She then told her mother again, yet her mother still refused to believe it. Frustrated that her parents didn't believe her, she told them that she was still going to go to London, no matter what. Cassidy was on the last straw with her parents, similar things to this had happened to many times before.

By now, with birthday/Christmas money, she had about five hundred dollars. Perfect. She had done her research and found out that the cheapest flight to London was about four hundred dollars. So then she had around a hundred dollars left. That was good because included in the letter to Hogwarts there was a school supplies list. Cassidy wasn't all sure how she would find this Hogwarts or the supplies she needed, but she was confident that she would.

After Cassidy bought her plane ticket she told her parents.

Her mom was furious and her dad laughed, saying when she got there she would be lost and alone, because there was NO Hogwarts.

" You are not going, listen to me young lady."

Her parents never said 'young lady' when they were mad. She was really in trouble now.

" Fine, but when you get there don't you EVER think about coming home." Her dad screamed at her.

Cassidy ran up to her room, resisting the urge to cry. Her parents had done this to many times before. Quickly she packed up all of her important belongings and locked herself in her room for the night.

Tomorrow…

Cassidy woke up before the crack of dawn. As nimbly and quiet as a deer, she pranced downstairs. Today was the day. She would leave her horrid family for something new. She would finally be special in her own way. She crept out of the door and left her previous life.

After she boarded the plane she closed her eyes to relax. The flight to London was a long one and she needed some peace and quiet to think.

"Excuse me? My seat is here." Cassidy opened her eyes to a girl leaning right in her face. She jumped back in her seat.

"Um, here, slide in…" Cassidy shifted and made room for the strange girl.

"My name's Twilight Nargelina Hydrania." The strange girl said, ectending her hand. She had unruly brown hair down to her waist and a very interesting choice in cloths." Whats your name?"

Cassidy was speechless. She took the girls hand and replied;

"Umm.. I'm Cassidy. Cassidy Vincent."

" Great to meet you Cassidy! Now where are you headed?" Asked Twilight.

"London. That's where the plane is going."

" What interesting objects these planes are! Have you ever been on one before? It's amazing what they can do? They get so high in the air. It really is amazing considering that there are just muggle…" She suddenly stopped and put her hand over her mouth.

Muggle? What the hell was a muggle?

" May I ask, what's a muggle?" Questioned Cassidy in the most polite way possibly she could think of. Who did this girl think she was? All Cassidy wanted to do was relax on this flight, but instead she was caught up in the conspiracies of Miss Twilight.

" Nothing, nothing at all. You aren't a wizard so…" She slapped her hand over her mouth again.

Cassidy looked curiously at Twilight. Twilight quickly rummaged though her bag and started to read a magazine. The title read;

Mummies; not so different from wizards.

Cassidy put on her glasses to see if she was seeing this right.

Twilight soon noticed Cassidy looking at the magazine. She stuffed it in her bag and frowned at Cassidy.

" Um, Twilight? Could I ask you a question?" Asked Cassidy.

" Depends what its about." Said Twilight.

"You see, I got this funny letter from a place called Hogwarts and it talks about witches and wizards. Is this stuff real?"

Twilight looked very excited at Cassidy.

" Of course it is silly! Why I'm just heading there myself! You see, I was visiting some muggle family in Canada. You must be a first year, like me! We are going to be best friends! And hopefully in the same house, but mum said it doesn't really matter because one of her best friends Ginny was in a different house. My mom was in Ravenclaw. I hope I'm in Ravenclaw to! Or Gryfindor, that's a pretty good house to! I,"

"Could you PLEASE explain all of this to me!" Interrupted Cassidy.

For the rest of the long flight to London, Twilight explained to Cassidy about the houses, Hogmeade, ghosts, the classes at Hogwarts, and something called Nargles and Threstles, which Cassidy didn't understand very well. Then in returned Cassidy explained growing up with muggles and how she got the letter.

" Who are you going to stay with at London? Hogwarts isn't for another week?" Asked Twilight.

" Well, I was looking for a motel." Said Cassidy as Twilight and her left the plane.

" Don't be crazy, I think you will be more comfortable with me and mum! Come on, we have use floo to get back to our house!"

Floo?

Twilight reached in her bag and pulled out a brown sack. She dumped the contents on her hand. The powder that cam out of the bag was green and sparkly. Magic.

" C'mon Cassidy, we need to find a fire place, it's the only way floo will work."

All that Cassidy could see was a vender selling roasted nuts on a BBQ.

" Will that work?" Cassidy pointed at the BBQ.

" I don't see why not?" Replied Twilight. " I'll make a distraction." Twilight ran right into the centre of the airport and yelled;

" HAS ANYONE SEEN A LONE PYGMY PUFF? SHE IS PINK AND FURRY? I NEED TO FEED HER…."

Cassidy ran over to the vender, who was very distracted by Twilight's yelling, and threw the green stuff in the BBQ as Twilight had directed. Twilight was quickly at her side.

" Diagon Alley!" Twilight shouted. She grabbed Cassidy's hand.

Suddenly everything was spinning. Cassidy got a sickening feeling. It got faster, and faster, and faster until it lurched to a stop.

Where were they?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

"Diagon Alley, of course!" Twilight replied to a stunned Cassidy.

Everywhere there was some thing strange and new to see. There were crooked shops three stories high reading things like, Claudia's cauldrons, Merlin's Beard emporium, The Owlery. The people were the strangest sight though. Cassidy watched a family walk by them. They were dressed in clocks, funny hats, and on one of the child's shoulder there was a strange little creature.

" Isn't that pygmy puff adorable?" Said Twilight with a far of look in her eyes. But nothing compared to the weirdness choice of cloths that Twilight was wearing.

"Now we have to go and find my mom, she'll be waiting for us at my home!" Twilight lead Cassidy down many alley's and streets until she came across the strangest building yet. It had four stories and each story was painted a different bright colour.

" My room is on the pink floor!" Said Twilight. Twilight lead Cassidy to the front door. " It's proper to knock, my mum always said, instead of just Apparating in." Twilight knocked on the brass knocker, which Cassidy thought was shaped like a clam.

" Miss Twilight, I presume your vacation was pleasant?" Cassidy was startled and jumped back and the knocker clam opened it mouth to speak.

" Very fine, Sheldon. I seemed to have gotten rid of those nasty Nargles on the vacation." The heavy wooden door opened up to revel the cutest home Cassidy had ever seen. It seemed because this story was painted blue that everything from the ceiling to the floor was painted blue. Cassidy was examining the room when she heard a voice.

" Twilight? Twilight is that you…?"


	6. The return of Luna Lovegood

Chapter six

Cassidy watched as a young woman entered the room. The women couldn't have been more then slightly over thirty, and she had long, tangled gold hair that reached near her waist. Cassidy supposed that at one point the women was quite pretty, and even though the women smiled, it didn't reach her eyes. The women walked slowly towards Twilight, almost cautiously. She seemed almost surprised to see Twilight, though by Cassidy's guess that was Twilights mother.

" Twilight?" She stammered. "I-I didn't think that I'd see you for, awhile." She gasped.

" Oh mother, you are acting so funny, I did leave Canada a little early, but that was because I couldn't wait to get home to be with you!" Twilight laughed and threw her arms around her mother. Cassidy wondered why her mother was acting so strange. Well Twilight was pretty strange, so it probably rubbed of on her daughter.

" Mother, meet Cassidy, Cassidy meet Mother." Twilight's mother smiled slightly at Cassidy.

" You may call me Luna dear."

Twilight beamed up at her mother. She grabbed Cassidy's arm.

" Mother, we are going upstairs." Twilight started to run up the stairs, dragging Cassidy behind her.

"Oh, and by the way mother, Cassidy is staying with us until Hogwarts."

The girls were upstairs before Luna could reply.


	7. Honeydukes

*Okay guys I'm back, for who ever bother to read this… There is a poll I put up, which you can check by clicking on my user name and going to my page, to decide which house Cassidy will be in.

Chapter seven

Twilight's room was the most magnificent thing Cassidy had ever seen. There were magical trinkets in every corner that were dancing and singing. The ceiling of the room was magically transformed to look like butterflies were flying above. On butterfly even come down and landed on Cassidy, but she was to bewildered by the rest of the room to notice. There was magnificent painting's of people on the wall. Cassidy asked who there were.

" Mums did those painting's of here friends from school. I really liked them, so she said I could keep them. Come on, I'll get your bed set up."

_Tomorrow… _

" And finally, we come here!" Twilight pointed to the very last shop.

After breakfast they had decided to go shopping for school supplies. Cassidy and Twilight were almost finished; all they had to do now was get their wands. Cassidy was very excited. She and Twilight walked up to a shop.

" Ollivander's wands, is this the place?" Twilight nodded.  
The girls stepped inside. On the dusky old self with rows and rows boxes of what Cassidy guessed were wands. At the front desk there was a ancient looking man.

" Ollivanders wands, the best wands in town. How may I assist you?" Asked the old man in a wheezy voice. Twilight spoke up.

" Were first years and here to get our first wand!"

The old man smiled.

" I see, I see, you must be excited. Now who is first? How about you?" The old man pointed to Twilight. She excitedly walked up to him.

" Hmm… what should we try first? How about holly, with a centaur hair? Wave it around and see if anything happens."

The first time nothing happened, and the second, and the third, then finally, on Twilights fourth try something happened.

" Lets see, oak with a unicorn tail hair, ten inches."

Twilight waved it around and blue sparks came out of the end. Cassidy jumped back in surprise.

" Aha! That's the one. Now, your turn." The old man pointed to Cassidy. She walked up to him. As she got closer, she realised that stitched in his shirt were the words; Mr. Ollivander.

" Where should we start for YOU? I think we should start with elm, dragon heartstring. Always useful to start from there."

Cassidy waved the wand around. Nothing.

' No worries, no worries, we'll try again." She tried again. And again. And again. And again….

" I have a feeling this one is it!" Cassidy doubted it.

" Just try it!" Mr. Ollivander insisted.

Cassidy waved the wand slowly. Pink sparks shot out of the wand and Cassidy held down a scream.

" Ah, so its Cedar with unicorn hair, 12 ¼ inches, and surprisingly swishy. I hardly ever match that. Manly used for wizards with great leadership qualities and a great ambition. This wand will make you become very powerful wizard, Miss-"

" Its Cassidy, Mr. Ollivander." Said Cassidy.

"Thank you," He said with a smile. That will be ten galleon."

Cassidy looked around in her bag for the money. Earlier that day Twilight had taken to the wizard bank called Gringotts and Cassidy had exchanged most of her muggle money.

" Thank you Mr. Ollivander." Said Cassidy as she left the shop.

" That was awesome!" Said Cassidy. " Where do we go now that we are finished?" For once Cassidy had had fun shopping. Usually she hated to shop, but that was muggle shopping and that was boring, like groceries and cloths.

"Mum said that after shopping she would meet us at Honeydukes at Hogsmeade. She said she would buy us something!" Twilight had told Cassidy all about Hogsmeade.

" Good, I'm so hungry!"

The girls laughed and headed to the nearest pub.* Inside all the pubs in Diagon alley had a fireplace so that they could transport.

" HONEYDUKES!" Yelled Twilight. It started to spin really fast and Cassidy took all that she could to make sure she didn't vomit.

Finally the spinning stopped and they landed in what seemed to be the chocolate making room in Charlie and the chocolate factory. Cassidy put on her hideous glasses to see it all. There was candy and chocolate of course, but at the same time so much more. There were rainbow giant lollipops, huge chocolate statues that waved and smiled at you. What looked like chocolate frogs hopped around Twilight picked on up and BIT it! Cassidy turned around in disgust.

" I'm going to go and find my mum, she said she'd be by the chocolate cauldrons. Just wait here until I find her." Said Twilight. She ran off to go and find her mum. Cassidy turned to examine the place. What in the world were Canary cream, peppermint toads, and Bertie Bott's every flavoured beans?

" And I want some cauldron cakes! Not the vanilla, don't get that wrong mum!"

Cassidy turned to see a little blond boy arguing with his mum. Cassidy watched from behind a shelve.

" I told you Scorpius, no more sweets or you'll be sick!" The little blond boy, (Cassidy knew now was called Scorpius.) Turned at started to wail at his mother.

" Fine Scorpuis dear, stop you're wailing at go and pick out some more sweets."

Wow, thought Cassidy, she lets him get away with everything. Now my parents-

" Stop!" Yelled Cassidy. The thought of her parents weren't going to ruin her day. Everyone turned at looked at her, including the mother of Scorpius. Cassidy looked away and started to whistle. Everything returned to normal, except the Scorpius's mum. She was still looking at Cassidy, in a very strange way.

" Hey Cassidy! I found mum, lets go!" Yelled Twilight as she came up to her.

" Good, because this lady was looking at me in a very weird way." Said Cassidy.

" Really? Were is she?" Cassidy pointed to Scorpuis's mum.

" Whatever, she probably just saw a Filup. They're a rare new species that-" Cassidy tuned out to Twilights ranting at looked back at the mother of Scorpius. She was still looking at her. Weird.

**Omg I Finally finished this chapter! Haha can't wait for the next chapter? Its going to be Astoria' P.O.V**


	8. Chapter 8

***Sorry it took me a long time to update, but my cousin was visiting.**

Chapter eight

**Astoria's P.O.V;**

" Mom…."

" Okay Scorpius, we'll go now." I lead my son out of Hogsmeade.

"Hold on to my hand tight, Scorpius," I told my son. He just rolled his eyes.

" I'm not a baby mom!" Sure, because you are five years old you are

Suddenly all grown up! I thought to myself. I took out my wand and we apparated out of Hogsmeade into the manor.

" Astoria and Scorpius, is that you?" Draco walked into the room.

" Dad!" Scorpius ran up and gave Draco a big hug.

" I missed you Scorpius, did you have fun?" Said Draco as he hugged Scorpius back.

" Yeah! Look at all the treats I got!" Excitedly said Scorpius.

" Scorpius, why don't you go and ask grandma for some ice cream to go with your cauldron cake." I said to Scorpius.

" Okay mom!" Scorpius ran off to find Narcissa.

" And how are you?" Asked Draco. He hugged me and kissed me lightly.

" I need to talk to you about something serious." I told him. " Can we go into your office?" Draco nodded and led me into his office and locked the door behind him.

" What's the problem?" He asked me. I thought well about this before I spoke.

" Draco, its Capella…"


	9. redvine pies

***Sorry it took me a long time to update, but my cousin was visiting.**

Chapter eight

**Astoria's P.O.V;**

" Mom…."

" Okay Scorpius, we'll go now." I lead my son out of Hogsmeade.

"Hold on to my hand tight, Scorpius," I told my son. He just rolled his eyes.

" I'm not a baby mom!" Sure, because you are five years old you are

Suddenly all grown up! I thought to myself. I took out my wand and we apparated out of Hogsmeade into the manor.

" Astoria and Scorpius, is that you?" Draco walked into the room.

" Dad!" Scorpius ran up and gave Draco a big hug.

" I missed you Scorpius, did you have fun?" Said Draco as he hugged Scorpius back.

" Yeah! Look at all the treats I got!" Excitedly said Scorpius.

" Scorpius, why don't you go and ask grandma for some ice cream to go with your cauldron cake." I said to Scorpius.

" Okay mom!" Scorpius ran off to find Narcissa.

" And how are you?" Asked Draco. He hugged me and kissed me lightly.

" I need to talk to you about something serious." I told him. " Can we go into your office?" Draco nodded and led me into his office and locked the door behind him.

" What's the problem?" He asked me. I thought well about this before I spoke.

" Draco, its Capella…"

***: P lol it was a bit of a cliffhanger back there, and we wonder what Draco's reaction with be… um sorry the last chapters have been kinda bad, but im soooo lazy and just want to get to the good part…**

Draco's P.O.V;

I was stunned, silenced even.

" Wha- Astoria, are you SURE?" I asked my wife.

" I'm very positive, Draco! It looked just like her!"

" And you would know how?" I asked her curiously.

"Umm. Well. Uhh..Er.." She fumbled uncomfortably.

" ASTORIA! ANSWER ME!"

" Don't yell! Scorpius will get upset if he hears you! Well, it's just a mothers hunch I guess, and this is the year she will be going to Hogwarts."

" So why didn't she just get a letter from a school in North America?" I asked.

"Well," Astoria said. " She's our daughter, and some how, maybe the headmistress knows that. I mean, all wizards are recorded when they are born, and Cale is no different then any other wizard beside-"

" THE FACT THAT SHE IS YOUR DAUGHTER ASTORIA! THIS IS HORRIBLE! MY PARENTS DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT SHE EXCISTES!" This is terrible, actually horrible. This girl will ruin everything in my life. My career, my family, my social life. All will be ruined if they find out about this girl, because Astoria told everyone after the girls birth that she had lost the baby a few hours later. It will be horrible for our family's reputation, because we already have a bad reputation as liars and it didn't need to get any worse. I will be fired from my job at the ministry for sure. I will not be able to leave my house. People will look at me as scum for deserting a child in the muggle world. Even when Astoria looked for a perfect family, found a fit and put them under an imperius curse to think that they were the family's daughters. Astoria also altered photos of the girl when she was an infant into photos of the adoptive family and made it look like the girl had always lived there. She also gave the infant a fake birth certificate. I believe her fake name is Cassidy Vincent or something. I never really did pay any attention to it all. I just wanted the child to be gone!

" Draco? Draco what are you doing?" Astoria tapped me on the shoulder.

I realised that I had knocked many papers on the ground and broke a glass that I had in my hands.

" Great, I cut all my fingers up!" Glass was all over by were I was standing and my finger were covered in blood.

" Let me get some bandages Draco, just wait in here and don't let Scorpius see you, he can't stand messes or blood."

Both Astoria and I knew that Scorpius was the sensitive, nervous child, unlike his older brother Espio who loved to rough house with Scorpius, which got him in a lot of trouble by my mother and Astoria. Because Espio always beat-up Scorpius, my mother felt badly for him. It was no secret that she favoured Scorpius. There was always little treats and gifts and hugs and kisses whenever she saw him. Scorpius adored her. When Astoria confronted my mother about this, she at first declined and then finally said that it was because Scorpius reminded her of me when I was young. I suppose I was kind of a fearful little boy, always afraid of the monsters that might be in the dungeon, although I would NEVER admit this to Astoria. I would crawl into bed with my mother, but eventually my father told me I had to stop and be a man, even though I was only six. But now my father is gone, he fled after the war, afraid of people put on prison and he couldn't bear the truth about the things he had done to his family that led us to all this trouble. I never want my children to be afraid of Astoria or I. We should be the ones they talk to when they are afraid. I want the best and only the best for my children. I heard the door open and Astoria walked over to me.

" Here Draco, take these." She handed me some bandages and turned to clean up the mess with a vanishing spell.

" Where are all the potions, Astoria? And why can't you clean this up, you were a healer's apprentice!"

" I've looked all over and I can't find it! And your not supposed to leave potions in the reach of small children!"

I groaned. Not this again.

" Astoria, stop being so over protective! Espio is ten and Scorpius is six! They're not going to just randomly drink a potion that is lying around! And why don't you just put them in a medicine cabinet or something?"

" Well, they say its better to heal miner wounds with muggle treatment anyways!"

I gave up. Fighting with Astoria was useless, because, well, her point was most of the time right. But I dare say MOST of the time. Suddenly, the door burst open.

" MOM DAD! GRANDMA WANTS TO KNOW IF- WHOA? What happened to your hands father?"

"Nothing of your concern Espio." I replied to my son.

" Umm. Okay." Espio seemed confused. " Well, grandma and Scorpius just baked some pies, and they were wondering if you wanted some."

"Okay dear, tell grandma and Scorpius that we'll be there in a moment."

" Yes mom." Espio ran of to tell Scorpius and my mother. Astoria flicked her wand and the rest of the papers went back to their places.

" Try and be less physical when you're angry Draco, you'll make a mess of the house. I can always call some one to help with your problems…"

" I'm FINE Astoria! HOW many times do I need to tell you that! I can take care of my self!"

" But as your wife, I want to help you Draco. Families help each other."

" Don't worry about anything Astoria. I'll be fine." After I reassured my wife we headed to the kitchen.

" Look mom and father! Look what I made!" Scorpius ran up and showed me a pie. He was covered in flour.

" That looks great Scorpius!" I enthusiastically said to my son. Astoria always say's I need to be more positive and I could always tell that Scorpius was constantly trying to please me. Even though sometimes it got a bit annoying, I took Astoria's advice.

" Here father! Look at this pie! " Espio started to run over to me. " Its got redvi- WHOA!" Espio slipped and as he fell the pie flew right out of his hands, toward Scorpius. The pie hit him square in the face.

" Oh no!" Whispered Astoria to me as Scorpius slowly stood up. We both looked at each other and knew that there was going to be a meltdown. But surprisingly Scorpius looked calm. He went over to where all the pies were cooling. He calmly picked one up and….

" TAKE THIS BROTHER!" Screamed Scorpius. He threw a pie directed at Espio, but being six and not having very good aim, it hit my mother on the chest. Everyone was silent, and Scorpius looked terrified.

" No, take THIS Scorpius!" I was quite surprised at my mothers behaviour and she threw a pie at Scorpius. But instead of hitting Scorpius it got Astoria. She looked stunned, but only for a moment and then she said;

" I think father looks like he could need a pie!" She picked on up and threw it and it hit me in the face. She started to giggle uncontrollably as Espoiand my Espio directed more pies at me.

" You'll regret that Tori!" I grabbed two pies and hit Astoria. I've never seen her have so much fun in awhile. It was nice for her not to be nagging at me for once. Now all the family was involved in the fight. Espio had run to the pantry and gotten redvines and was pretending with Scorpius to use the redvines as wands to win the food battle. The teams were Espoi, Scorpius, and my mother and then it was Astoria and me.

" You're my children! How could you be traitors and not side with your mother and I!" I jokingly told my children.

" Grandma's more fun then you!" Replied Scorpius.

" You take that back or you're not getting dinner for three weeks!" Astoria said to the kids with a smile.

" What ever mom, I hate eating my vegetables anyway! Grandma will feed us!" Espois aimed a pie at Astoria, who was standing at the door. Suddenly the door burst open and I could not believe my eyes who was standing there. My father.


	10. A sorting by Twilights Point of view

Chapter ten

**Twilights P.O.V**

" Hm, great potential, smart, interesting… RAVENCLAW!" The sorting hat yelled across the dining hall. I was waiting in line for my turn to be sorted. I was very excited. I hoped to get into Ravenclaw, like my mom, but being in Gryfindor would be acceptable. I turned around to see Cassidy standing awhile behind me. I gave her thumbs up and she smiled at me. I don't really think that Cassidy understands the importance about being sorted, because when I talked to her on the train she didn't really seem to care or pay any attention. Cassidy was trying all the different treats that you could but on the train. Cassidy said that they didn't have any of these candies in the muggle world, which was hard to believe because I have never heard of person who has never, ever had the pleasure of having a bad bertie botts every flavour bean!

" Landon, Anya." My turn was next. I could hardly wait in line anymore for my turn! When Anya was sorted into Gryfindor, I stepped up on the stage. I sat down on the chair. The hat was placed on my head.

"Hmm, a Lovegood, I suppose?" I jumped a little when I heard the hat speaking in my head.

" You seem to be a well rounded child, and very curious, I can tell. I think it would be best if you were in…"HUFFLEPUFF!"

All the Hufflepuffs cheered from their table. I walked over and sat down beside a blonde haired first year that was in Hufflepuff too.

" My name is Khloe! And your name is?"

"I am Twilight Lovegood." I replied to Khloe.

" So, Twilight," I mostly ignored Khloe. I was looking at the stage, were Cassidy was one more person away from her turn.

" So you'll be my best friend?" Asked Khloe.

" Actually," I replied to Khloe. " I already have a best friend, and know its her turn to be sorted. Khloe looked sad but I ignored her as Cassidy walked up. A hush fell over the crowd. Then….

" Look at her hair! She must be a…."

" Granger, I tell you! A Granger!"

" I didn't know that the Weasley's had an older daughter."

" Well, she's so ugly, of course she's a Granger!" The last one came from the Slytherin table. Cassidy a Granger? That wasn't a possibility, my mother knew the Weasley family, and they had two children, much younger for all I knew. Cassidy looked very nervous from all the commotion.

" She's not a Weasley! I'M a Weasley, and she's not my cousin! I don't even recognise her!" A red haired girl from the first year's line up shouted at the crowd.

" Another Weasley?" The Slytherin table groaned.

" Let's continue on this sorting! I'm sorry, Miss Vincent." The headmistress apologized. The hat was quiet for a moment, but then after a while, it shouted,

" SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table looked stunned, of course. They didn't want Cassidy in their group; they were just making fun of her. I started to clap because she was my best friend after all. Then the red haired girl started to clap also. A few people joined in, but then it got awkward so we stopped. Cassidy went to go sit with the other Slytherins. When she sat down, the girl next to her moved way over. I forced a smile at my friend, but she looked like she was about to cry.

" Weasley, Jordan." The headmistress moved on to the next person, the red head girl. A Weasley, I thought. Then why has mother never mentioned her?"

"Gryfindor!" The hat shouted. The entire Gryfindor table cheered, while the rest of the houses, (Except Slytherin, of course,) Clapped respectfully.

Then at last came Zander, Samuel, (who was sorted into Gryfindor,) the headmistress announced it was at last time to eat! Food and pumpkin juice appeared on my plate and in my goblet. On the table there was roast potatoes, chicken, gravy, greens, bread and almost any other type of food that you would find at your home for dinner, only this was better because magical house elves had made it. I was so starved for I hand not had a proper meal since breakfast that I didn't look up once when I was eating. I hadn't noticed that Khloe was staring at me in utter disgusts. What ever, I was hungry and I couldn't help it if I eating like a lion. When I finished my meal I looked around for Cassidy. She was nervously poking and her dinner. I could tell she looked very worried. I turned my head more so that I could see the front where all the professors where eating. For some reason one of the professors caught my eye. He wasn't too tall, or good-looking, and was a bit plumb. His hair was brown and so where his eyes. Then he looked up and saw me staring at him. I quickly turned my head. Why does he look so familiar? I prodded Khloe.

" Humph?" She swallowed. " What?" She asked slightly annoyed.  
" I was wondering who that teacher sitting on the far left is. You know, the one with the purple cape?" I asked Khloe.

" I…"

" That's Longbottem, the Herbology teacher." Said a tall boy sitting across from me, interrupting Khloe. Khloe gave the boy a hard look and said, "Don't interrupt me Adam! It's really annoying!" Khloe said angrily to the tall boy. (Adam)

Adam smiled cheekily. " That's what brothers are for, sis." He said. Khloe scowled at Adam and then turned to face me.

" Yes, he is the Herbology teacher, but he's horribly clumsy. He once dropped a spitting-eye cactus on the ground is what I heard from the older students as one of the worse things he's done. That must have been very painful." Khloe winced at the thought.

Adam faced me. " But he's plenty nice, so you don't need to worry about failing his class! He's a really easy marker."

I looked back up at professor Longbottem. He was just finishing his dinner.

Why does he look so familiar?

"TROLL IN THE BATHROOM! TROLL IN THE BATHROOM! JUST THOUGHT, you should, know-" The person that was shouting this flopped over and fainted.

" FILTCH! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Shouted the headmistress. A plump lady in a white uniform ran over the Filtch, waved her wand and he floated beside her out of the room. Just then, walked into the room. Her hair was a mess and she looked as though she had been crying.

" Her! HER!" Filtch declared, waving his arms and legs madly in the air and pointing at Cassidy.

" THAT IS A STUDENT YOU BLUBBERING IDIOT!" The headmistress looked furious. Her face was red, and if this was a cartoon I'm sure that steam would be coming out of her ears. The headmistress walked (or rather, STOMPED) down from the stage up to Filtch.

" Mr. Filtch, this is the last straw! You can't keep having all these out breaks! If this ever happens again, you are leaving Hogwarts, forever. Filtch kept opening and closing his mouth, rather like a fish. His eyes bulged and then he vomited all over the floor. The headmistress looked away in disgust and waved her wand and the vomit disappeared. She talked to the plump lady in the white dress for a moment, and then turned and walked up to the stage, but before stopping at Cassidy who's eyes where full of tears. She said something quietly to her, then Cassidy nodded and the headmistress walked over to the Slytherin table and grabbed a Slytherin prefect, who was talking to her friend and not paying attention to what was happening and looked quite surprised when the headmistress tapped her on the shoulder, and went up to Cassidy and lead her out of the room.

" And have a great year at Hogwarts!" The headmistress declared back at the front. Then, almost like on cue, everyone started to clap.

" First years over here! Come with me first years! A tall dark haired boy was shouting and rounding all the first year Hufflepuffs. I followed Khloe and the dark haired boy, (who said his name was Wade,) down the large open hallway and up some stairs. The stairs, though, were moving! They were changing directions and moving to other ledges. I was terrified that I would fall off the stairs, but Khloe said that there was some sort of charm that prevented that.

I walked in a daze into what I guessed was the Hufflepuff common room.

Everything was yellow. I guess I should have expected that.

" Your dorms are upstairs. A note is pined to the doors about whose room it is. Boys this way, and girls that a way." Wade yelled. I followed the crowd of girls to our dorms. I searched the door rooms for a while, before finding my name along with Khloe, a girl named Zoë, and a girl named Johanna. The first thing I heard when I walked in the room was,

" If ANY of you guys call me Johanna, I'll hex your butt of!" A short girl with dark short hair yelled at me. Nice welcome, don't you think?

" So what do we call you, then?" Khloe asked, who was already setting up her stuff. I walked over by the next bed beside her and put down my stuff.

" Call me Joey, everyone calls me that." Said Johanna, now christened Joey.

" Ew, you're a boy! There's a BOY in the girls dorm!" Said a girl with white strawberry blonde hair past her waist.

" No, Zo, it's my nickname you dumb crook!" Gee, Joey's nice!

We chatted for awhile, and then around ten o'clock Khloe snapped and said she couldn't sleep with all the talking, so we turned off our lights and went to sleep.


	11. Lucius

***Hey, I know I haven't updated since the beginning of September, but I blame its all on school, dance and piano! If we already have six hours of school, why do we need to extra at home? HMMMMMHHHHH?!**

Chapter Eleven

**Espio's P.O.V;**

Well, this was awkward. I looked across the room at my parents. My father had his head bowed down, my mother was nervously chatting to Grandmother Narcissa about the weather, and Scorpius's eyes were as wide as an owl's. And then there was HIM. He was sitting across from me with his head bowed slightly and his silver hair falling in his face, and only bringing his head up to take a bite of food. He had a deeply wrinkled face, and a scar running from his left eye to his temple. His eyes had to be the most bizarre thing I've ever seen, they looked like they were looking into my soul, body and heart, like they were reading my mind. His eyes were forever changing too, going from a deep smoky grey into a light, baby blue. Who he was, I wasn't quite sure. Its all happened so quickly that Scorpius and I had no time to process it. In the middle of our pie fight, BAM, this crazy old lunatic bursts into the room, and was demanding what was happing. The whole room was quite, no one dared to speak. I had turned to my mother and father, and they had a look of utter shock on there face's. Then, my grandmother said ever so quietly,

" Lucius, is that you?"

And then there was chaos. My grandmother quickly summand the house elf, Jangle, who began to clean up the mess in a feverous pace along with my mother. My father was pale white and looked like he was about to faint. Scorpius was crying, and the owls Jimmy and Bob began hooting and flying all over the kitchen. My Grandmother was behaving rather particular, she began to, well, almost INTEREGAT the old man. After my grandmother seemed to have finished, she smiled sweetly and asked,

" Now won't you stay for dinner, Lucius dear?"

Then my father vomited all over the floor. And that's how we got here.

Scorpius's P.O.V

After dinner, mother and Grandma said that Espio and I had to go to ours rooms while they talked about 'grown up things'

We protested, but they took no as an answer, so Espio and I dragged ourselves to our rooms. I sat down on Espio's bed as he plotted his master plan to find out who this creepy old man was.

" Okay, so." He said as he brought out my mothers paining easel and began to draw out what must be his ' Master plan.'

" First, we dress in black, and then we go here," He pointed to a room drawn on the easel that looked a lot like a bathroom….

"… And we steal some of mother's truth serum and stunning solution, and then we go here,"

He pointed to another room.

"…And here, here, and here, until we make it to the old part of the manor…" Yuck! I didn't want to go there! There were so many spiders and cockroaches and snakes….

" And then we sneaked through the dungeon, and up the hall until we make it out the back door, and then we sneak the potions into there drinks and run away and wait for the truth!" My brother cackled evilly.

" Umm Espio, why don't we just use the extendable ears I got for my birthday?"

" Oh yea, that too." He said, kind of embarrassed.

" Well c'mon then, let's go! I said to my brother. I ran into my room, got the extendable ears, and followed my brother to the dining room door. We put the ears in place and listened.

"… I KNOW Father! But the dark lords dead, and he can't have any say in this anymore! It was an accident, okay? She doesn't even know we are her parents!"

" Calm yourself, Draco, the children might hear you!" My mother said in a hushed but panicked voice.

" Yes dear." And my father spoke no more.

" Honestly Lucius, you need to get over it! The girl is in a happy muggle home, living her life as a muggle girl! You are over reacting!" Said my grandmother in a calm voice.

"BETRAIL! That's what all of you have become! I thought that this was a lie, a horrible lie, and I can out of hiding to see if it was true, and now I realised that it is! You have betrayed me to many times before Narcissa and Draco, I will leave now."

My brother and I exchanged a panicked look and we both raced up the stairs just before Lucius burst out of the room in a fury.

My brother and I were terribly confused. What girl, we wondered. What was father taking about when he said that mother and him were parents to this girl? We didn't have a sister! We knew that for sure. Or did we?


	12. The common room

Chapter 12

* Blah, Blah, blah, just taking up space… BTW read my hunger games Story, its totally awesome (ish)!

Cassidy's P.O.V

Where was I going? This was all way to unfamiliar for me! It was like I was lost in some sort of old fashioned medieval castle with ghost's and a bunch of whackos all in one. Which is what it was. I really don't remember much about the first day. I was on the verge of sobbing my eyes out when this unfriendly girl dragged me to my dorm, (well, I suppose that's what these whacko's call a place where you sleep and do homework at a boarding school!) When I appeared in a daze at the common room, (at least, that's what the unfriendly girl called it!) I noticed how much like a swamp it looked like. There was a green waterfall, some green mats on the ground that looked like grass, and silver lights on the ceiling that looked like stars. It was like I'd be camping twenty-four seven, for a year! My room was even worse. EVERYTHING was a sickly green, except for the curtains on my bed and the windows. The unfriendly girl said something that I didn't quite catch, and left me in my room alone, were I cried my eyes out until the other girls returned. When I heard the sound of girls chatting outside my door, I quickly closed the curtains around my bed and dived under the covers, but before I turned out all the lights with a clap of my hands. When the girls returned, I could hear what they were saying. And I wished that I couldn't.

" C'mon Anna, sleep beside me!" Said an extremely, annoying, high-pitched voice.

"Sure thing, Eve." A girl said with a long, drawling voice.

" Do I really have to sleep beside the cry-baby?" Asked another girl. I could already tell that I would NEVER be a friend of any of these girls.

" Well Blaire, considering no one likes you,"

" GET BESIDE THE BABY!" They both replied at the same time, howling in hysterics. Blaire said nothing, but I felt a figure brush beside my curtain and heard a spring as the person on the bed next to me sat down.

Eve and Anna chatted loudly for a while until they drifted off to sleep. I, however, lay on my bed for hours, terribly homesick.

When I finally drifted off into a half sleep, the sun woke me up and I found that everyone else except for Blaire had left the room. Blaire's curtain was still closed. I groggily reached for my glasses and took my cloths to the bathroom so that I could get ready. When I was finished in the bathroom, I headed down the grand old stairs to look for the great hall. As you can tell, I was terrible at directions and it took me awhile until I found the room. Breakfast had already started, and it looked like I was late. I quickly moved to the Slytherin table, trying to not be noticed. When I sat down at the table, the whole Slytherin house stared hard at me, and then promptly ignored me. I kept my head down and quickly ate a muffin and some oatmeal. The whole time I could hear snickering and whispering around me, but I tried my best to ignore it. Which was extremely hard. I again wished to go home, but I knew that that wasn't a possibility. My eyes wandered over to the Hufflepuff table. There sat Twilight, surrounded by a group of friends. That was so like Twilight, I thought. She got along with everyone with her bubbly and exciting personality. And then there was me, who was awkward and preferred to be alone, well MOST of the time. Twilight's friends got up and left and I took this as an opportunity to go and talk to her. Just as I was making my way over to the Hufflepuff table, another Slytherin stuck his foot out and I tripped and tried to regain my balance, but instead I landed on the floor. Just when I thought that things could get any worse, a boy over top me said, " Opps!" With a smirk and dumped a bowl of steaming hot oatmeal all over my face. Now everyone in the room was looking at me. The Slytherins were laughing hysterically, the Ravenclaws smirking, the Hufflepuffs giggling, except for Twilight thank GOD, and the Gryfindors had a look of anger on their faces, especially that red head girl Jordan. I spluttered oatmeal out of my mouth, whipped my glasses off and ran bullet fast out of the room.

**Jordan's P.O.V **

" SILINCE!" The headmistress screeched. Automatically, all of the students stopped, except for the Slytherins who were still smirking and giggling under their breaths. In my extremely short time at Hogwarts, I had never of noticed how angry adults could become. All of the professors had looks of total anger on there faces, especially the Headmistress.

" Lauriat, would you ever so kindly go and fetch Miss Vincent and bring her to my office?" Said the Headmistress in a too calm voice.

A man with a black goatee and a moustache bowed to the Headmistress and slowly stride out of the Great hall.

" Now students class begins in a half-hour, I suggest you head off to your first classes, and everyone help the first years! The headmistress added on. I followed everyone out of the great hall to my first class.

**Lauriat's P.O.V**

" If I was a eleven year old brat, where would I go?" I asked to myself. Ah, probably the bathroom, I smirked to myself.

" Probably the girls bathroom!" I said to myself. I again smiled to myself. This was going to be great fun. I slinked quietly to girl closets girls bathroom.

" Ah," I said to myself. "I hear crying in there!" I burst into the washroom.

" Aloha Mora!" I quickly unlocked every stall and was disappointed to see no one there. I still heard crying, thought.

" Girl! Show yourself!" I yelled out loud. Snivelling, out came Moaning Myrtle from the last stall.

" You AGAIN!" She shouted and returned to her stall. I was disappointed; I was hoping to find this girl.

" Well I guess that means I get to go to the girls dorm!" I said happily to myself.


	13. authors note! :(

*Hey you guys are probably going to kill me for this, but this is an authors note saying that it might be a week or so before I update again, or it could be a day, or right now even, I just am not sure how to put my next chapter into words at the moment, but I have an idea, and I'm done with P.O.V's for the moment. Next chapter were going to have a lot of Prof. Longbottom and Cassidy's relation ship. Review on what you want, are if you have and idea, want to be in the chapter, etc

**Love, skyblue30712**


	14. The night of Lucius

The Night of Lucius

That night was cold and the air was bitter as Lucius hurried though London, pulling his cloak closer around him, partly because it was cold but mainly because he didn't want to be recognised. He walked down pitch black winding alleyways until he came to the old familiar door. He stepped up to the door, his hair glowing silver in the porch light, making him look ghost like. He heard someone fumbling to get to the door, and when it opened he got a surprise.

" What 'er ya 'ere for sir?" A large man with a thick moustache asked him.

" I was under the impression that a Mrs. Burns lived here?" He replied to the strange man. The man thought for a moment.

" Miz. Burns died years 'go, sir." The man replied confused. " She 'asn't lived 'er for years!"

Lucius gave a frightening look at the man, who shuddered and turned away.

" Then," Lucius drawled on, " Do you know where any of her family members might be?"

" 'Hes got two daughters, one of 'em lives by 'ere, on Fifth Street." He replied.

Lucius smiled. He turned to leave.

The strange man looked at Lucius closer and discovered something sickening.

" Wait! You aint goin anywhere, your Lucius Malfoy, the wanted murderer!" He exclaimed, recognising Lucius from the posters and the news.

" You know, killing one more person won't do anymore harm." Lucius drawled to the man as he pulled out his wand.

Lucius quickly left the man dead on the porch with his eyes wide open as he started his walk to Fifth Street to find Daphne Greengrass.

"Draco, will you stop you pacing! You're going to run a hole through the rug!" Exclaimed Astoria. Draco stopped pacing for a second

" Sorry, but what if she ever finds out were her real parents! The whole wizarding world will hate us, we'll lose our jobs, have to go into hiding, and I will be considered worse then a rat!" worried Draco, who continued to pace even faster. Astoria shook her head and sighed. She got off the couch and put her hands on Draco's shoulders.

" Draco, look at me." Draco nervously glanced at Astoria. Astoria sighed and pulled Draco into a close hug.

" I promise nothing will ever happen to you and our family, okay? I can make sure of that." Draco broke off of Astoria and looked her in the eyes.

" You promise that, right Torie?" Draco asked.

" Promise"

Anything's possible with a little bit of magic! Though Lariat. He easily got into the Slytherin dorm, where a few drunk six years were passed out on the floor. He stepped over top of them and turned to the stair wall of the girls dorm. He started up the stairs when suddenly,

CRASH! The stairs suddenly turned into a extremely slippery slide and he landed flat on his back, causing the two drunk people two sit up awake and alert. Swearing under his breath, Lariat cast a sleeping spell of the both of them and within seconds there were both fast asleep. Now he had to figure out how to get up that stairs, he thought. Then he remembered. It was a sly, and risky idea, but it would work. He smiled to himself for being so brilliant.

Cassidy had no idea where she was. It was a large room filled with dusty books and broken furniture pilled high to the sky. She sat on a couch and curled in a ball and sobbed.

"I want to go home, why am I here! I HATE it here! EVERYONE HATES ME!" She started to sob even louder. After awhile she curled up into a ball and sobbed herself to sleep.

"Cassidy? Cassidy where are you?" Twilight had quickly left the great hall when she saw her friends run out of the room.

"Cassidy? CASSIDY!" She had looked every where, the bathrooms, the class rooms, outside, and even got a Slytherin girl to look in Cassidy's dorm for her. She had checked everywhere! Well, almost everywhere…

*** Update yeay!**


	15. Yoauthors note

Yo, for anyone who actually reads this crap, I'm not updating unfortunately for awhile, schools gotten tough and so is being a prima ballerina (not!), so instead editing all the chapters, adding this, taking away, fixing spelling and grammar etc. My apologies.

Capella Desiree Malfoy


End file.
